One Good Thing
by Deus Imperator
Summary: "Ralph, we need-" Felix began, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the look on Ralph's face. "Felix I have to do this." Felix tried to find the words, but he knew anything he said would sound hollow. He nodded to Ralph, who turned his back on him, charging into the onrushing swarm of cy-bugs.


**DISCLAIMER: This contains spoilers from the movie (which I do not own) so if you haven't seen it don't read and GO WATCH THIS MOVIE. Hope you all enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Vanellope!" Ralph wailed.

She had been grabbed by one of the cy-bugs and they were pulling her away, She was screaming, looking at Ralph. Vanellope glitched out of their snapping jaws, breaking away from them but the press of candy coated bodies were pushing her away from him. Ralph started to run forward but stopped when he heard his name called from behind.

"Wreck-It, I need to blow this exit!" Calhoun shouted, her stare hard. "There are too many!" She dropped her rifle, the last clip spent.

"Ralph!" Felix pleaded, "We need to go!" He was standing next to Calhoun, who drew her pistol, desperately firing into the wall of candy-chitin clawing inevitably towards them.

He turned, and looked at Felix.

"Felix, I have to go after her."

"Ralph, we need-" Felix began, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the look on Ralph's face.

"Felix I have to do this."

Felix tried to find the words, but he knew anything he said would sound hollow. He nodded to Ralph, who turned his back on him, charging into the onrushing swarm of cy-bugs.

"Fix-It, what is he doing?" Calhoun looked down at him, a look of confused desperation on her face.

"He's being a hero." Felix said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Calhoun looked back out to Ralph, who had made it far down the rainbow colored ramp to the exit, his fists smashing the bugs apart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave the charging bad guy a quick salute and backed into the exit, setting an explosive charge onto the wall. With one final look back she ran down the hallway with Felix right behind her.

.

.

.

Ralph didn't hear the charge go off behind him, but he knew what had happened.

This was a one way trip.

And he didn't care.

This was all his fault, he let the cy-bugs into Sugar Rush. It was _his_ greed, _his_ selfishness that put everyone in danger. All he wanted was some appreciation for once in his life.

How did it get so bad?

"Ralph!"

He smashed his fist into a chocolate armored bug blocking his view. He could see Vanellope at the bottom of the ramp, desperately glitching away from the swarm intent on eating her whole. She was looking at him, her hazel eyes wide with terror. Ralph swung harder, his fists cracking candy and metal alike.

"Ralph, please help!"

Ralph pushed harder, but it seemed like his feet weren't taking him anywhere. The ramp was getting longer, the bugs were growing more numerous.

_Just keep wrecking. _

_Just keep wrecking. _

_It's all you know, just keep wrecking. _

Ralph had smashed dozens of the cy-bugs into sugary paste but still they kept coming, their bodies keeping him from reaching Vanellope.

_You're almost there. _

_Just hold on Vanellope. _

Vanellope screamed as a Cy-bug snatched her up into the air, dragging her upwards. She glitched away but it was slower this time. She was getting tired, Ralph could see it.

_C'mon you big stupid jerk. _

_Just keep wrecking. _

_Don't let her be alone. _

Ralph could feel the tears roll down his cheek. With a roar he stuck his arms up and charged, hoping weight and momentum would carry him faster. By the time he reached the end of the ramp he could see Vanellope was exhausted. Her pixels flared angrily with static, like a television set during a thunderstorm. A cy-bug with a pink and white swirled shell reared above her, talons clawing the air.

Ralph leapt forward, smashing into the cy-bug with his body crushing it. The force of the impact sent the cy-bugs around them sprawling.

He knelt besides Vanellope, picking her up with one massive hand.

"You came back for me?" Vanellope whispered, her voice cracking from the strain.

"Of course I did, you little crumb snatcher" Ralph said with a weak smile. "No one should have to die alone."

Ralph felt Vanellope's hands grip his shirt tightly, her face buried in his chest to hide the tears, but he could feel there warmth bleed through. He rested his hand on her back to comfort her for a brief moment.

But they were soon upon them and Ralph swung his arm to the side, blocking the slice of a cy-bug's talon. He winced as the candy bit into the flesh of his arm. He caved in the abominations face with a quick jab. Ralph never stopped punching and swinging, each blow he dealt was certain death to whatever they hit. But they were quickly becoming surrounded, and Ralph could feel himself growing tired. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight with one arm.

"Vanellope, stay close to me. "

Ralph set Vanellope down onto the powdered candy dust, spreading his feet widely in a protective stance, like a mother bear defending her cub.

He let the bugs come to him, smashing them aside with grunts of exertion. Splinters of candy armor littering the dust around him. But for every insectoid horror that he destroyed, two more would take its place. They would be overwhelmed any moment.

He didn't even know why he was fighting anymore. He was only prolonging the inevitable.

"Ralph, why did you come back?" Vanellope was sobbing. "You could have escaped."

Ralph tried to choke back the tears, to stay strong for her.

He was doing a very poor job.

"I'm your hero remember, Vanellope?" He gave her a sad smile, reaching for the heart shaped necklace around his neck. "This is what heroes do."

The look in her eyes was all he'd ever need to know he made the right choice.

At first it was why he didn't feel the talon stab through his left shoulder.

When the pain hit him, he let out a grunt, his face contorting. Vanellope screamed. He reached over his shoulders, lifting the cy-bug into the air and slamming it down into the ground, killing it instantly. He tried to use the arm again but it fell loosely at his side.

Another bug landed on his back, driving to his knees, and more began to follow. He looked up, as if hoping to see some sort of deliverance. But he was greeted with a fresh horror, the entrance to game central station was choked with cy-bugs clawing their way through the rubble. It would only be a matter of time until they flooded ever game in the arcade. Eating everything and everyone.

_No. _

_This is all my fault. _

_Everyone is going to die because of me. _

"I'm sorry!" Ralph wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Ralph felt his strength fail, the press of bodies above him became too much and he collapsed. He was sobbing into the cocoa powder dirt, as he felt the first bite.

Ralph could feel his heart shaped medal crack beneath his weight.

But the tears stopped when he felt something grab hold of one of his fingers. He could feel Vanellope holding onto it. He knew his death would be slow and painful due to his size, but he took solace in the fact that it would probably be over quickly for her.

He was glad all he could hear was the buzzing of wings and the snapping of jaws.

_At least I was there for you in the end Vanellope. _

_At least I could do one good thing for you. _

_I really am a bad guy. _

Ralph no longer felt pain, only a cold numbness. It bled into him slowly, like being submerged into freezing water. Images of Sugar rush and cy-bugs faded away, replaced with blackness.

Ralph could feel himself falling.

.

.

.

Ralph sat bolt upright, his eyes wide, cold sweat covering his body. He could feel cold tears on his cheeks.

After the initial shock of consciousness he could see he was in his quaint little apartment in niceland. He leaned over, his hand grasping for something on the nightstand beside his bed.

It was still there.

Vanellope's cookie medal was still there, uncracked and undamaged. Ralph was breathing heavily as he stepped out of bed.

"A dream," he gasped "It was all just a dream!" He looked down at his hands, which were calloused, but otherwise unharmed.

Ralph sat back down on the bed, breathing deeply. The dream had really shaken him. He looked back down at the medal, his most prized possession. He silently mouthed the emboldened frosting letters over and over again, almost like a prayer, running his fingers over the white lettering slowly.

_You're my hero. _

_You're my hero. _

_You're my hero. _

After he had calmed himself down, he set the medal down onto the dresser, and quietly slipped back into bed. He promised himself that he would go see Vanellope after Litwak's closed tomorrow. It'd been too long since he'd last seen her. The thought of it put a smile on his face.

Ralph slowly pulled the sheets over his body and drifted quietly into a restful sleep.

.

.

.

**I hope you all enjoyed this and it wasn't too depressing. I loved this movie and hope to try and write a few more fics about Wreck it Ralph in the future. Please rate and review! I would really appreciate it. **


End file.
